memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Wolf 359/archive
Nomination for featured article Battle of Wolf 359 (June 26) Together with the list of ships at Wolf 359, this article gives all canon-info along with good illustrations. The article was created with the help of various people. --BlueMars 18:53, Jun 26, 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. -- Redge 19:33, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Approve. (I did some major rewriting on this article a while back.) -- Dan Carlson 20:27, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. It's pretty good. Ottens 21:54, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Seconded. --BlueMars 00:33, Jun 28, 2004 (CEST) *Definitely support -- Michael Warren Klingons at Wolf 359? Have the Klingons really been proven to have been at Wolf 359 for the battle? All of the dialogue seems to indicate that it was a Starfleet-only engagement. Furthermore, the single effects shot of Klingon ships seen in relation to the Borg was from "Unity," but there were a large number of Klingon ships seen in that shot (reused from DS9's "The Way of the Warrior"). I seriously doubt that the Klingons would have sent that many ships so quickly, considering that they were unlikely to have any of their warships stationed inside Federation territory. -- MinutiaeMan 19:04, 13 Jan 2004 (PST) :Perhaps the Klingons did send ships, but they didn't arive in time for Wolf359. Could we get some references in this article? I thought it was just the two TNG episodes, but in one of the screenshots I read it was taken from "Emissary". Could someone clarify please? -- Redge 18:23, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) Forum:Klingon ships at battle of wolf 359 Is there any evidence that the klingons fought in the battle of wolf 359. I know Adml Hansen told Picard in BoBW Pt. 1 that they asked for assistance, but do we know if any actually took part in the battle? Jaz 04:11, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Anyone? :I brought this issue up awhile ago, and it's a difficult one, mainly due to a reference in Star Trek: Voyager (Or rather a comment by a battle 'survivor') that Klingons were in the battle. However, despite this comment, I personally don't think Klingons were actually in the Battle of Wolf 359 itself, but maybe tried to stop the Borg Cube on it's journey to Earth. Again, as I said, a difficult issue. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:15, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Except, didn't season 2 of TNG establish that the Borg were trying to probe through Romulan space, to find out about the Alpha Quadrent? and that they also took the same path during their invasion? meaning they would have passed through Romulan space, making it kind of hard for the Klingons to have intercepted them. ::Of course if you take Voyager into account, then it almost doesn't make sense that the Borg would bother flying through the Alpha Quadrent at all when they apparently have a transwarp conduit that goes directly into Earth orbit.. come to think of it, when you consider that it seems rather odd that they didn't keep dumping cubes out of that one conduit every other day until they had control of Earth. Or for that matter, since other episodes of Voyager established that the transwarp conduits were thousands of years old, why didn't the Borg Sphere in First Contact try and use one to contact the 21st century Borg? Or for that matter, why didn't the Borg from Regeneration do the same thing? ::I'll tell you why... because--205.188.116.9 16:06, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :::Because it's possible the Borg Collective built that conduit after Wolf 359. After all this battle took place in 2367 while the final episode of Voyager took place in 2378, twelve years later. The same goes for the Battle of Sector 001 in First Contact (which took place in 2373, five years earlier). And I think it's safe to set our egos aside and postulate that it is possible that humanity is not the Borg Collective's first target for assimilation in the galaxy. Also that "thousands of years old" part is just plain wrong; since that scale of years has never been mentioned in canon and that the Borg encountered Species 262 in the 22nd century (assuming that the Borg designations are chronological, which is fairly backed up in canon; aside from the Ferengi). -Lord Hyren 02:37, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Didn't "The Drumhead" say the Klingons were there? --74.61.228.199 08:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The Ship That Got Away An another note: Star Trek.com lists the USS Saratoga as being the one ship to escape intact. -- Redge 19:06, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I was under the impression that the Enterprise was the fortieth ship in the fleet and that it was the only survivor. --Andrew 12-21-04 18:16 PST ::If we often accept other conclusions from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, why are so many against having the USS Endeavour as the sole survivor? --Wangry 8-16-05 Forum:Ships lost at wolf 359 How many ships were lost at the battle of wolf 359--IP User:24.208.221.223 01:23, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :39, as listed on the article. Although I believe they said "forty" a couple times, but that's just an average. - AJ Halliwell 01:27, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::What I have usually heard and read is that 40 ships were present, 39 destroyed, implying that one survived/got away/retreated. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:29, 10 July 2006 (UTC) The Battle I was under the impression that Admiral Hanson's ship was the Melbourne. How then could Adm. Hanson make a last ditch effort at the end of the battle if his ship was the first to be destroyed? -- The Borg Drones That Got Away The Wolf 359 cube initiated self destruct in orbit of Earth (despite the fact the drones where meant to be 'asleep'). Yet, there are several canon references that say some drones on the Wolf 359 cube survived, perhaps going straight back to the Delta Quadrant. Not least, the Queen herself. In First Contact the Queen and Picard's interaction allude to the fact that she was the same Queen as in that cube. Many Voyager episodes also show people/drones that were supposedly assimilated in Wolf 359 and survived, as mentioned in the main article, eg. Laura. Indeed, when Picard asks the Queen how she got away she says that "You think in such three-dimensional terms". So, when the Borg initiated self-destruct in that cube did it hide the fact that some drones were transwarp-ing out of there or using extra-dimensional escape routes? -- :That message was probably made years ago, but anywho... Some Borg might've beamed to a disabled Starfleet ship in order to assimilate it, and then warped off to the Delta Quadrant after the Cube had carried on heading for Earth. The Queen's resurrection could be anything from telepathy to some sort of dimensional fiddling(that's a highly technical term you may not be familiar with). --Pearse 22:21, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Transwarp It wouldn't be a good script if the Borg managed to transwarp directly to Earth's atmosphere so I understand why the cube was travelling towards the Sol sector at warp giving the writers time for an interesting story. But I still haven't seen an explanation in any of the shows of why the Borg didn't just arrive directly at Earth like that. Could there ever be a plausible explanation? because I'm sure it would make a good story. -- :Simple, the Borg didn't start utilizing transwarp until around the time of Descent (when it was frist mentioned). Or that the Borg had not yet begun building transwarp conduits inside the Alpha Quadrant or Beta Quadrant just yet. After all, the collective missed assimilating a lot of species in their own quadrant. -Lord Hyren 02:46, 13 September 2007 (UTC) It's also possible that the transwarp conduits are natural, stable phenomena that the Borg have simply learned to access and use. Maybe the closest exit is light-years away from Sector 001